List of Beasts
This is a list of all title Beasts from the Beast Quest series, including both released and upcoming titles. There are currently 136 Beasts published and 9 yet to come. Only official Beasts are listed here. Series 1: Beast Quest (1-6) *1. Ferno the Fire Dragon *2. Sepron the Sea Serpent *3. Arcta the Mountain Giant *4. Tagus the Horse-Man *5. Nanook the Snow Monster *6. Epos the Flame Bird Series 2: The Golden Armour (7-12) *7. Zepha the Monster Squid *8. Claw the Giant Monkey *9. Soltra the Stone Charmer *10. Vipero the Snake Man *11. Arachnid the King of Spiders *12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion Series 3: The Dark Realm (13-18) *13. Torgor the Minotaur *14. Skor the Winged Stallion *15. Narga the Sea Monster *16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting the Scorpion Man Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia (19-24) *19. Nixa the Death-Bringer *20. Equinus the Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk the Cave Troll *22. Luna the Moon Wolf *23. Blaze the Ice Dragon *24. Stealth the Ghost Panther Series 5: The Shade of Death (25-30) *25. Krabb Master of the Sea *26. Hawkite Arrow of the Air *27. Rokk the Walking Mountain *28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior *29. Trema the Earth Lord *30. Amictus the Bug Queen Series 6: The World of Chaos (31-36) *31. Komodo the Lizard King *32. Muro the Rat Monster *33. Fang the Bat Fiend *34. Murk the Swamp Man *35. Terra Curse of the Forest *36. Vespick the Wasp Queen Series 7: The Lost World (37-42) *37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute *38. Hellion the Fiery Foe *39. Krestor the Crushing Terror *40. Madara the Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik the Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger Series 8: The Pirate King (43-48) *43. Balisk the Water Snake *44. Koron the Jaws of Death *45. Hecton the Body Snatcher *46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus the Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Series 9: The Warlock's Staff (49-54) *49. Ursus the Clawed Roar *50. Minos the Demon Bull *51. Koraka the Winged Assassin *52. Silver the Wild Terror *53. Spikefin the Water King *54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent Series 10: Master of the Beasts (55-60) *55. Noctila the Death Owl *56. Shamani the Raging Flame *57. Lustor the Acid Dart *58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton the Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull the King of Fear Series 11: The New Age (61-66) *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Series 12: The Darkest Hour (67-72) *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road (73-78) *73. Skurik the Forest Demon *74. Targro the Arctic Menace *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series 14: The Cursed Dragon (79-82) *79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron the Jungle Master *82. Falra the Snow Phoenix Series 15: Velmal's Revenge (83-86) *83. Wardok the Sky Terror *84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher *85. Plexor the Raging Reptile *86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor (87-90) *87. Styro the Snapping Brute *88. Ronak the Toxic Terror *89. Solix the Deadly Swarm *90. Kanis the Shadow Hound Series 17: The Broken Star (91-94) *91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend *92. Thoron the Living Storm *93. Okko the Sand Monster *94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Series 18: The Trial of Heroes (95-98) *95. Krytor the Blood Bat *96. Soara the Stinging Spectre *97. Drogan the Jungle Menace *98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons (99-102) *99. Quarg the Stone Dragon *100. Korvax the Sea Dragon *101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon *102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts (103-106) *103. Zulok the Winged Spirit *104. Skalix the Snapping Horror *105. Okira the Crusher *106. Rykar the Fire Hound Series 21: The Sorcerer's Revenge (107-110) *107. Grymon the Biting Horror *108. Skrar the Night Scavenger *109. Tarantix the Bone Spider *110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend Series 22: The Lost Beasts of Makai (111-114) *111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror *112. Larnak the Swarming Menace *113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle *114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren Series 23: The Banished Warriors (115-118) *115. Querzol the Swamp Monster *116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer *117. Torka the Sky Snatcher *118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer Special Bumper Editions *Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia *Spiros the Ghost Phoenix *Arax the Soul Stealer *Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon *Creta the Winged Terror *Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior *Ravira Ruler of the Underworld *Raksha the Mirror Demon *Grashkor the Beast Guard *Ferrok the Iron Soldier *Viktor the Deadly Archer *Anoret the First Beast *Okawa the River Beast *Skolo the Bladed Monster *Jakara the Ghost Warrior *Yakorix the Ice Bear *Tempra the Time Stealer *Falkor the Coiled Terror *Kyrax the Metal Warrior *Magror Ogre of the Swamps *Verak the Storm King *Ospira the Savage Sorceress *Scalamanx the Fiery Fury *Dalkeros the Dark Demon One Offs *Sephir the Storm Monster *Reptus the Ocean King Master Your Destiny *The Dark Cauldron *The Dagger Of Doom *The Pirate's Curse Battle of the Beasts *Ferno VS Epos *Amictus VS Tagus *Sepron VS Narga The Chronicles of Avantia *First Hero *Chasing Evil *Call to War *Fire and Fury Trivia *Ferno, Sepron, Arcta, Tagus, Nanook and Epos are the very first Beasts Tom faces in series 1. *Some Beasts are similar to mythical creatures and dinosaurs. *Some Beasts look surprisingly like the characters from cartoons, movies and video games. *Spiros was said to be the seventh Beast of Avantia. *Skor was revived in Master Your Destiny. *Narga was revived in Sepron VS Narga. *Anoret was the First Beast who is the mother of all Beasts. *Series 13 was the last series with six Beasts. *Series 14 is the first series with four Beasts. *Kara was fused with Jalka into Jakara. *The humans and animals are cursed into Beasts in series 9 and 16. *Falkor was a legendary Beast controlled by Berric. *In series 19 the Beasts Quarg, Korvax, Vetrix and Strytor are nothing but Dragons. *The Evil Beasts were revived in series 20. Category:Lists